My firts love story
by jonathan.moros.9
Summary: Sasuke siempre ha estado enamorado de Hinata Hyuga y ella de el pero nunca se lo revelaron hasta que un dia Sasuke arma el valor para decirselo y comenzar una bella historia de romance, comedia y drama, Envueltos en problemas y nuevos acontecimientos que surgen de la nada como que Kakashi era gay o que el bajista de la banda de sasuke es loco entre otras cosas que los divertiran.
1. La desicion de sasuke

Sasuhina Fanfic  
Mi primera Historia de amor

Capitulo 1

Fue aquel dia cuando la vi por primera vez, Su largo cabello que caia por su hombro y su hermosa sonrisa que hacia brillar mi mundo fue una sensacion rara que nunca antes habia sentido -Sasuke!- oia como naruto me jalaba del hombro para decirme alguna payasada como a diario lo hacia, no podia dejar de mirarla, su manera de observar, su manera de sonrojarse todo eso me hacia sentirme especial, Hinata se levanto de su silla y cogio su bolso -SASUKE!- Naruto agito la silla en la que estaba sentado y logro tirarme al suelo -QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA!- Naruto se encogio de hombros y hiso pucheros, -Oye conoces el nuevo rumor?- exclamo naruto sonrojado mientras me miraba a los ojos -Hay tantos que no se a cual te refieres...- Bueno ese de... De... que Kakashi sensei tiene una relacion secreta con Iruka sensei-, Mire a naruto con sorpresa y de repente se la campana de la escuela resono en todo el salon cuya puerta estaba abierta dejando entrar ese molesto sonido, Cogi mi mochila y camine por el pasillo en busca de Sakura ya que le habia prestado un cd de musica -Oye sakura, puedes devolverme mi cd por favor?- le dije mientras me recostaba del casillero y la vea a la cara cosa que se sentia raro pues era mucho mas pequeña que yo -Sasuke lo dañe por accidente- Tenia ganas de matarla y la mire a la cara con una expresion que no era normal en mi -QUE!- sakura se sonrojo y me miro a los ojos diciendo -Jajaja calma sasuke, hoy es el dia de los inocentes, aqui tienes- Sentia mucha rabia pero solo fue una broma inofensiva.  
Sali de la escuela y iba caminando junto a naruto a una tienda de helados, -Hey sasuke, Te gusta hinata no?- Me sonroje y mi reaccion fue como cualquier otro de chico de 15 años -NOOOO CLARO QUE NO!- naruto fue brusco y me llevo a un callejon, me pego contra la pared y se acerco a mi, con su frente en la mia y sus labios cerca de los mios de pronto me dijo -Tratala bien- me miro con mucha rabia, me solto y le respondi -QUE HACES MALDITO IMBECIL, PENSE QUE ME IBAS A VIOLAR!-

-Sasuke-kun bienvenido- Mi madre que se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena me dijo esas palabras que a diario me decia

Me fui a mi habitacion y mientas subia las escaleras me quitaba la camiseta para quedar comodo cuando entrara a mi habitacion, tire mi bolso al lado izquierdo de mi cuarto y me abalanze a mi cama, prendi el aire acondicionado, encendi la television y me acoste a verla, al poner el canal 6 vi un anuncio de una banda que buscaba 1 cantante/guitarrista, vaya era mi oportunidad para ser alguien importante y de ese modo hinata se note de mi existencia, empeze a marcar los numeros en mi celular -hola?- -Hola mi nombre es sasuke uchiha estoy respondio por su anuncio, quiero formar parte- el chico del otro lado del telefono me respondio con animo y Jubilo -CLARO! HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO AL FIN!, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA-

Al dia Siguiente

al abrir los ojos luego de haber dormido toda la noche cogi una de mis mejores prendas y sali directo al lugar acordado, llame un taxi y le di las indicaciones exactas, al llegar vi que era un lugar bastante grande y aquellos chicos tenian mucho estilo, -Hola sasuke, Mi nombre es Saburomaru pero todos me dicen "EL REMOLINO DE HIELO"- Me aterre un poco y me aleje unos pasos de el y tuve el valor de preguntarle -¿por que el remolino de hielo?- a lo que me respondio - Ah es que yo soy un remolino de hielo- -¿Eso es todo?- -Si- esos tipos eran raros pero debo admitir que su estilo era muy bueno, Saburomaru, Toya y Jack ellos eran los 3 integrantes de la banda, -Chico canta algo- me puse nervioso a lo que me dijo jack y cante lo primero que me vino a la mente -esta es una cancion que compuse jeje el ritmo en sensillo pero no me quejo- Abri mi boca y empeze a cantarla con pasion

"El camino hacia el mañana es el que sigo sin dolor, te sigo a ti porque yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado amor wooowoo nesesito mas de ti, wooooowo... te nesesito a mi lado..."

Tenia mucho miedo de su respuesta pero al parecer fui lo suficientemente bueno para entrar cosa que me alegro. -Chicos ya me debo ir, es muy tarde- -Hasta pronto sasuke-

Mientras iba en el taxi para llegar a mi casa tome la desicion mas importante en mi vida quizas era algo suicida pero era un riesgo que debia tomar -Señor, Gire a la izquierda, Bien..., Es aqui- Al darme cuenta estaba en la casa de Hinata, Mire mi reloj y vi que era temprano en realidad vaya son las 20:48 creo que mejor toco el timbre

-Hola, quien eres?-, -Soy sasuke Uchiha estudio con hinata quiero decirle algo, se encuentra?-, -Si espera y la llamo Bebe-

Su madre grito el nombre de Hinata y me invito a pasar, al entrar a la casa vi que era muy hermosa y grande de hecho, la madre de hinata fue a la cocina en busca de unas tazas de te y unas galletitas mientras hinata bajaba, al ver a hinata no pude evitar deslumbrarme pues al verla estaba mas hermosa que de costumbre.

-Sa..Sa..Sasuke- Hinata se sonrojo y miro al suelo, su madre que desde la cocina observo lo que ocurrio se acerco a mi y me susurro al odio "Bebe, Se que te gusta, vuelvo en 20 minutos debo ir al mercado" me sorprendio escuchar esas palabras al parecer la madre de hinata habia notado mi nerviosismo y sabia que hinata y yo estabamos hechos el uno para el otro, cuando la madre de hinata salio de la casa me acerque a hinata, acaricie su hermoso cabello y le susurre al oido que la amaba ella se sonrojo y se lanzo a mi pecho, -Eres un ton..to estuve esperando esto durante muchos meses- me sorprendi de esas palabras y acerque mis labios a los suyos, mi primer beso estuvo lleno de pasion y amor verdadero era algo que nunca antes habia sentido en mis 15 años de vida.


	2. La noche magica

Capitulo 2

Ha pasado una semana desde que salgo con hinata y ha sido demasiado bueno la verdad me hace sentir especial cada vez que estoy con ella -Sasuke- Hinata se abalanzo sobre mi espalda y la carge era un poco pesada y la lleve cargada hasta mi casa.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke y Hinata- subi las escaleras hasta mi Habitacion con hinata en mi espalda y la tire a la cama, al caer me acoste junto a ella, -Sasuke quiero que siempre estes a mi lado- esas palabras me sonrojaron y era algo raro no se como explicarlo como casi todas las cosas que digo a menudo, -Yo tambien te quiero hinata- Nos quedamos dormidos y esperamos a que fueran las 10 de la mañana para ir a la escuela.

Al dia siguiente

-SASUKE!- naruto como siempre se acerco a mi con esa energia que cargaba todos los dias y se me tiro encima -Sasuke! Por favor tenemos que pedir clases particulares de matematica en serio nos va mal- Me sorprendi y me di cuenta que lo que dijo naruto era cierto, me dirigi junto a naruto al la sala de profesores donde estaba Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi es un profesor serio y bastante estricto pero si vemos clases con el de seguro aprobaremos la materia -OYE KAKA-SENSEI! DENOS CLASES PARTICULARES!- grito naruto formando un escandalo como hacia a menudo cosa que molestaba un poco pero soportaba, el profesor kakashi enojado se paro de su silla y le grito a naruto en la cara "NO SOY KAKA, NARUTO!" -Bueno puede ser que les de clases- kakashi miro su reloj y respondio una llamada, sin saber nada Me di media vuelta para hablar con naruto a escondidas y escuchamos a kakashi decir que el miercoles pensamos que era una buena fecha y salimos de la sala de profesores.

Miercoles

Estaba en un ascensor con naruto y soprendidos mirabamos la ciudad de tokyo que se reflejaba completamente atraves del ascensor que era de vidrio, la ciudad era hermosa y estaba cubierta de la hermosa nieve de invierno pues ya era 29 de diciembre, llegamos al apartamento de kakashi y tocamos el timbre pero al parecer estaba roto y nos dimos cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta por lo que decidimos entrar, podria ser que kakashi la dejo abierta para nosostros poder entrar -KAKASHI!- los fuertes gritos de naruto resonaron en mi oreja cosa que me molesto cuando de repente escuchamos unos gemidos que provenian de un cuarto, tan solo los ignoramos y pensamos que era la tv entonces naruto y yo empezamos a discutir porque le habia dicho que Iruka tenia que ser nuestro sensei, pasaron 5 minutos y aun kakashi no salia entonces entramos a su habitacion y al darnos cuenta estaba encima de iruka sensei y iruka se lo estaba comiendo a besos cosa que nos repugno y nos dejo en trauma, iruka y kakashi nos vieron y se sonrojoran, de pronto se metieron debajo de las sabanas y nos gritaron que salieramos de ese lugar cosa que obviamente hicimos.

-Sasuke, nuestros senseis son gays!?- Me dijo naruto mientras bebia un sorvo de una rica bebida que habiamos comprado de regreso a casa -Naruto Lo acabas de ver... yo me traume- Bueno al parecer pasaron las horas y solo caminabamos en la calla hasta que llegamos a mi casa, raramente mi madre no estaba alli pero habia dejado una nota que decia con exactitud "Hola sasuke-kun tuve que salir 1 semana por culpa de mi trabajo asi que no hagas nada loco, quizas te doy permiso para un fiesta sabes jaja pero en serio no hagas nada raro, te quiere mama" -Naruto al parecer mi madre no esta puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche- Naruto me miro y me dijo -Sasuke yo no deberia quedarme aqui, llama a hinata, mañana hay un festival navideño, termina el 31 y mañana en 30, deberias llevarla- me sonroje y mira a naruto a los ojos despues de eso corri a la cocina y cogi el telefono "Pip, Pip" se escuchaban los repiques del telefono hasta que hinata me contesto a lo que le dije "HINATA soy yo sasuke emm.. mañana deberiamos ir juntos al festival navideño, mi madre salio de viaje y puedes quedarte en mi casa 1 semana si gustas no se jeje- a lo que me respondio con nerviosismo -Emm.. sa..sa..sasu..ke si quiero- Me emocione y le respondi -Enseguida voy hacia ya!- colge el telefono y sali corriendo de la casa "GRACIAS NARUTO" le grite mientras corria por el vecindario, naruto salio de la casa con un lagrima cosa que debia ser por el frio no se por que seria, como sea llegue a la puerta de hinata y ella estaba alli esperando a que yo llegara, tomo una maleta un poco pequeña y salimos corriendo a mi casa, -sasuke detente- Me dijo hinata que venia detras de mi -Sasuke te amo mucho por favor esta noche quiero hacer algo especial contigo- me sonroje y no sabia que reponderle a lo que le dije -Hinata, esta noche sere tuyo, hare lo que me pidas- tome su menton y lo alze a la altura de mi boca y lo primero que hice fue besarla.

-Hinata, quieres un poco de te?- le dije desde la cocina de la casa dado a que ella estaba en mi habitacion a lo que me respondio con jubilo -NO, TE QUIERO A TI!- me sonroje y subi a la habitacion, hinata estaba en la cama y me senti estupendo al verla, ella alzo su mano y me tiro contra la cama y me dijo que le quitara su virginidad, -Sasuke aun soy virgen, tu lo eres?- la bese y le respondi -Yo tambien soy virgen asi que sera algo especial- Se desbordaba la pasion y mis besos calentaban su cuerpo, mis caricias la exitaban y pedia mas, fue una noche llena de amor y pasion.

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. El festival navideño

Capitulo 3: El festival Navideño

Después de aquella noche llena de pasión y amor me levante al lado de Hinata cosa que me ponía feliz porque podía ver como la chica de mis sueños dormía junto a mí, su cuerpo que emanaba aquel calor y sus besos que desbordaban excitación al máximo nivel, mis dedos que tocaban su tersa piel y mis labios que tocaban los suyos era una sensación exquisita que quizás podría sentir con cualquier otra mujer pero para mí Hinata era muy especial y no podía parar de pensar ella, Mis ojos resplandecían su hermoso ser y me hacía sentir especial aunque ya lo he dicho como veinte mil veces pero es la única palabra para expresar lo que siento por ella.

-Hinata levántate son las 6:00 am, el festival es un rato- le exclame a Hinata desde el baño dado a que me cepillaba los dientes, mire a mi cama para verla levantarse y mi sabana se resbalaba a través de su cuerpo y tan solo en mirarla era suficiente para sonrojarme de una manera que no era normal para mí -Si, espera- Hinata se levantó de la cama y me abrazo por detrás mientras me cepillaba cuando de pronto me susurro al oído "Sasuke siempre te he amado, de hecho desde primaria me siento feliz en que te hayas fijado en mi".

Un par de horas luego salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al gran festival navideño, Tenia mi abrigo y Hinata el suyo pero hacia mucho frio y la nieve caía lentamente sobre nosotros cosa que hiso que Hinata se acercara mucho a mi a decirme que el frio era intenso entonces me quite mi bufanda y la puse alrededor de su cuello y el mío, Hinata se sonrojo y me miró fijamente a la cara su manera de observarme era muy dulce y su manera de sonrojarse muy tierna de pronto mi celular sonó, -OOOOOOOYE SASUKE, SOY EL REMOLINO DE HIELO! HOY TENEMOS UNA PRESENTACION SOPRESA EN EL FESTIVAL!- los gritos de Saburomaru eran estresantes y solo me daban ganas de coger el celular y tirarlo muy lejos de aquí pero no lo podía hacer, vamos era un IPhone.  
-Hinata, hoy veras a tu novio en un escenario jeje- le dije a Hinata y ella con mucho entusiasmo se abalanzo sobre mí y me logro tirar al suelo, al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al escenario y mi banda se encontraba ordenando los instrumentos y todo eso, de pronto Saburomaru me vio y pego semejante grito que se podía oír por todo el festival "SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", me quite la bufanda y se la deje a Hinata para subir al escenario  
-Oye Sasuke, hoy haremos un cover de Na Na Na de My chemical romance, crees poder?- exclamo Jack mientras estaba sentado en su batería haciendo su pose de chico cool, -Emmm, claro- le respondí con nerviosismo

Al empezar la canción Hinata se veía emocionada y me miró fijamente el escenario, estando nervioso aun así continúe la canción y solo me reía internamente estoy muy enamorado de ella, ella es todo para mí.  
al final de unas horas termino el concierto y baje del escenario para estar con Hinata, la tome de la mano y empezamos a caminar por todo el festival, vimos cosas interesantes, compramos bebidas, Reímos y muchas cosas hermosas ocurrieron ese día sin embargo algo malo ocurrió... de pronto sonó mi celular y lo conteste era una llamada del Hospital central de Tokio, tenían a Naruto en una habitación pues había sufrido un accidente de tránsito en el cual conducía su hermano gracias a dios no era nada grave pero me preocupe -Hinata, Naruto ha sufrido un accidente voy al hospital, me acompañas?- Hinata se sonrojo y me respondió que si entonces tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos al Hospital Central De Tokio.

Al llegar al hospital me dirigí a la habitación de Naruto al parecer era como lo pensé, nada grave solo se había roto un hueso del brazo que con el tiempo sanaría -Naruto espero que te recuperes- Dijo Hinata mientras soltaba lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas a lo que Naruto le respondió -jajaja no seas tonta Hinata, es solo una herida superficial- Naruto se paró de su cama y se acercó a Hinata para abrazarla, Hinata también lo abrazo y luego de un rato ella tuvo que irse porque su madre la había llamado para algo que debía hacer así que Naruto y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala.  
-Sasuke, debo contarte algo...- Me dijo Naruto evadiéndome la mirada y mirando al frente de su cama, -Que es Naruto?- le dije mientras lo miraba atentamente -Veras, Amo a Hinata- Volteo la mirada rápidamente y me observo a los ojos, soltó una pequeña lagrima y me dijo -Sasuke Cuídala, ella es especial para mí- Mientras seguía mirando a Naruto le replique -Lo siento Naruto no lo sabía- a lo que me respondió con ánimo -Jajaja no te preocupes tontito, mientras ella este feliz yo estaré feliz-, cogí mi bolso pues ya eran las 22:00 hora y debía ir a casa, había estado con Naruto 4 horas exactas y ya era hora de irme, al llegar a casa tire mi bolso como acostumbraba y me dirigí a mi habitación a dormir un poco pero de pronto sonó mi celular de nuevo -HOLAAAAA SOY EL REMOLINO DE HIELOOOOOOO!- Saburomaru me llamo de nuevo con esos gritos molestos de loco y me dijo que había un nuevo concierto para la semana próxima cosa que me alegro y estuve practicando para ello esta vez le iba a dedicar una canción propia a Hinata de ese modo se alegrara mucho así que escribí una canción y la practique durante 1 semana entera hasta que al fin la pude tener lista para aquella ocasión.


	4. La cancion de Hinata (Final)

Capitulo 4

La cancion de Hinata

Han pasado un par de dias desde que complete mi practica con mis compañeros para cantarle aquella cancion a hinata, Cogi mi telefono y le marque, -Hinata, Soy yo sasuke por favor ven a mi casa esta noche- Hinata se entusiasmo y con un poco de nervios contesto que si y era algo bueno para ambos.

Tocaron la puerta vaya al parecer era hinata, le abri la puerta y la recibi en mi casa, la cogi del brazo y la bese muy romanticamente, hinata se sorprendio y continuo el beso dejando posar sus brazos en mi espalda, -Sasuke, Esta noche quiero hacer locuras contigo- Me dijo mientras me lo susurraba al oido con la respiracion cortada, a lo que le respondi rapidamente -Hinata, hare lo que quieras..., Esa noche la lleve a un bar que estaba a unas cuantas horas de nuestras casas pues eramos jovenes y lo mejor para nosotros era eso aunque despues de darme cuenta me di cuenta que cometi una locura... Habia subido mi guitarra al automovil de mis padres y despues de beber unas cuantas copas de vino fuimos a un lugar alto donde el pasto era verde y la noche acogia aquel terreno con mucho romantisismo, Cogi mi guitarra del auto y le cante la cancion a Hinata -Amo la forma como me miras, amo la forma como me ves, Eres especial para mi jamas te remplazare... La cancion seguia su curso y hinata estrechaba sus manos, supongo que de la emocion a lo que me tiro al suelo junto a ella y empezo a quitarme la camiseta, Prosiguio y empezamos a tener sexo en aquel bello pasto de color verde bajo la luz de la luna, al dia siguiente ya era hora de volver a casa asi que me subi al auto y subi a hinata conmigo tambien y partimos a casa, Habia dormido mal de hecho no habia podido dormir nada y de repente colapse en el auto y quedandome dormido el auto tomo rumbo el solo y al despertar oia los gritos de Hinata y yo... Yo no pude hacer nada, ella estaba muerta, y asi hijo mio, es como tuve el primer amor de mi vida, -Pero papa hay algo que no entiendo- Dijo mi hijo mirandome despues de haberle contado aquella historia de amor, De hecho mi primera historia de amor -¿Vale la pena enamorarse de alguien?- Con lagrimas en la cara, abraze a mi hijo y le respondi al oido -Todo llega a su final, Tarde o temprano, Para mi aquellos 11 meses valieron la pena..., Hijo solo te digo esto porque la vida puede hacer cosas terribles.

Fin...

Preguntas que quizas hagan

¿Que paso con naruto?

Se recupero del hospital aquella vez y hiso una vida amorosa con sakura haruno de la clase B.

¿PERO QUE FINAL DE MIERDA, COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE PEDO!?

Es para hacerte recordar las ultimas palabras del padre "Hijo solo te digo esto porque la vida puede hacer cosas terribles."


End file.
